And I Will Be Your Guardian
by KiwiTwinkieReeses
Summary: A fluffy one shot  for now . Josh/Ian from Marianas Trench. Just…read it?


Title: And I Will Be Your Guardian.

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: A fluffy one shot (for now). Josh/Ian from Marianas Trench. Just…read it?

Josh Ramsay sat beneath the covers on his bed. Same place he'd been for the last week. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't moved. His blue eyes were sore and red and constantly leaking tears. His frail, pale body was shaking and cold no matter how many blankets he buried himself under. He felt betrayed, alone. The girlfriend he had for the last two years just left. No warning. Just a three-sentence note and left. With another man no doubt. Because, as Josh believed, he wasn't good enough. His hand clutched the note tightly, wrinkling the paper and probably smudging the ink onto his long, white fingers. He looked at it once and hadn't had the heart to re-read. He knew what it said. It said the relationship wasn't real. That Josh never tried. And goodbye.

The thin lead singer cringed, replaying these words in his head, more tears spilling from his swollen eyes. Suddenly, his phone rang again for the third time that day. Josh considered stretching his long limb out and grasping the phone, just to see who cared but felt too tired to even move a finger.

"Josh? Joshua, I know you're there. No one's seen you leave the apartment," Ian's voice rang through the small, bland apartment from the answering machine. "I'm really worried about you. We all are but I'm…I'm coming up. You better fucking answer the door." Josh sighed, pulling the covers back slowly, his muscles arguing and protesting every movement. He stumbled around his apartment, reaching the door and unlocked it. He opened it, not caring who came in anymore. He weakly flopped down onto his couch, moaning against the pain swimming through his body.

Ian Casselman walked into Josh's apartment feeling his heart flutter. Everything was clean, neat, and organized but he knew it was only a shell, a cover up for Josh. If he knew this man well enough, he knew that a clean apartment meant a falling apart Ramsay.

"Josh? What happened?" He asked quietly, closing the door behind him. He walked slowly to the couch, hearing Josh's shallow breathing.

"Amanda left." He spoke softly, his voice quivering.

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry." Ian walked closer to the couch and Josh sat up slowly, trying to be polite.

"It's fine. I was just waiting for disaster," He looked up at Ian with scared, lost eyes. "I'm never going to be good enough, right?" Ian felt his heart melt and sat down beside Josh, immediately bringing the too thin man into his arms.

"Joshua, it was her. She didn't deserve you." Ian whispered quietly, holding Josh in a tight embrace. Suddenly, Ian felt Josh's body begin to shake as the insecure man broke down into a series of hysteric sobs. Ian reached up slowly and stroked Josh's hair soothingly, attempting to calm his best friend down.

"I just don't know what I did." Josh sniffled, trying to control his emotions. Ian laid back on the couch, pulling the frail boy into his lap, continuing to stroke his hair.

"You didn't do anything Josh. She was just in it to use you. It wasn't fair. You are so amazing." Ian sighed, hating Amanda more so than he already did. She had cheated on Josh on more than one occasion but none of the band mates would ever say anything. It would destroy Josh completely.

"But I just…" Josh sighed, his breathing becoming labored again. "I thought she loved me."

"Shhh," Ian tucked Josh's head beneath his chin and moved his hand down to Josh's shoulder, stroking it softly with his thumb. "I know you did. But it'll be okay. There's better out there for you." He wondered if now was the time to tell Josh that he liked him more than a friend.

"I just don't want to end up alone." Josh shivered, feeling insecure and exposed. Ian smiled sympathetically, feeling the tremors in Josh's body transfer to his.

"Trust me, Joshua. You won't. You'll find someone amazing someday." Josh smiled softly, curling up tiredly into Ian's chest.

"Thanks Ian. You're the best." A brief image of his lips pressed against Ian's crossed his mind and Josh quickly forced it out. Ian did not feel the same way and he knew it. They sat there for a few moments until Ian's voice broke the deafening silence.

"You cold? Need anything?"

"I'm alright. You can go though, if that's what you want." Josh shrugged, getting insecure again.

"I'm not leaving you like this. Someone has to be here to make sure you don't fall apart." Ian half smiled, making Josh tear up again.

"You really do care, don't you?" Ian nodded and pulled Josh in for another tight hug. The two men sat for what felt like forever in each other's arms, feeling safe and secure. Soon, the sun set and Josh felt his eighth night with no sleep fast approaching.

"You look tired." Ian commented, seeing Josh's hand cover a small yawn.

"I am tired." Josh laughed quietly. Ian smiled and slowly sat up, pulling Josh with him and lead him to his bedroom.

"You need to get some rest, Josh. You'll get sick." He laid Josh down on the mattress slightly, pulling the blankets over the sickly pale boys frame. Josh didn't fight Ian, feeling exhaustion take over.

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeah?"

Josh rolled his tongue stud nervously, wondering if he could face the rejection again. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

Ian felt his heart skip a couple of beats and a grin crawl across his lips.

"Yeah. Of course." He slid under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Josh's thin waist, pulling him in close. Josh wasn't sure why but he leaned up and placed a small affectionate kiss on Ian's lips. Ian blinked in momentary surprise.

"Thank you. You're…the best." Josh sighed contently and let his eyes flutter closed, curling into the pillows. Ian brushed a few strands of hair away from Josh's eyes before kissing his forehead softly. He watched as Josh's heaving chest slowed into a soft rhythm, letting him know he was asleep.

"I love you Joshua. One day you'll know." Before letting his own eyes close, Ian swore he saw Josh's lips curl into a smile.


End file.
